rosefellfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosefell
Rosefell 'is an AU by LittleGhostlyRose and EmpressValentine on Quotev and also on Wattpad, which takes place after the past timeline was erased by accident, causing small glitches which lead to the main plot of this fictional Undertale alternate universe. Main Story The basis of Rosefell's story begins when a young girl named Rain passes away at the young age of nine, striking grief within the hearts of all of her family and friends. Blinded by grief, her mother, Hana, and her father begin drinking and smoking, and her elder twin sister, Rose, isolates herself in her bedroom and blames herself for what happened. Only a month after Rain's death, Hana and Rose's father have become so used to the alcohol to the point where it barely does anything anymore. Searching for another way to relieve their grief, they decide to blame Rose for everything and began abusing her, and as quoted by Rose in Rosefell: 10 years filled with pain later, Rose decides to end her pain by committing suicide. She climbed Mt. Ebbot, and jumped down the hole she found on the top. However, another decade later, Rose finds herself as a ghost in front of an unknown house... Year System Rosefell's year system is based on the supposed year system of Undertale and the real world year system. C years in Rosefell are just like BC years in the real world and X years are just like AD years in the real world. It is somewhat unclear how to convert Rosefell years into real-world years. We, however, do not need to because LittleGhostlyRose has already confirmed what the real world year equivalent of each year in Rosefell is. The Timeline Erasure Incident Not much is known about this mysterious event in Rosefell's history. All we know about this incident is that 5,000+ years ago, Rosefell's timeline was a normal Undertale timeline and at the time it was in the middle of a genocide route. Chara, who was blinded and driven by insane amounts of LV, had managed to find a button known as the DELETE button, and illogically pressed it in hopes of being able to control it and use it to delete the limits of LV and the Timeline, only to end up erasing the timeline data, Frisk, themselves, everything. Nothing else about this incident has been confirmed, so we can only speculate for now. Timeline of Events in Rosefell * 6,000+ Years Ago- Unconfirmed event occurs * 5,000+ Years Ago- Timeline Erasure Incident Occurs * 139X/1439 (800 Years Ago)- Humans and Monsters War Occurs * 149X/1449 (790 Years Ago)- The Humans and Monsters War end; monsters are sealed underground * 159X/1459X (780 Years Ago)- Unconfirmed event occurs * 171X/2171- Rose, Rain, and Taiyo are born * 173X/2173- Orchid, Mckayla, and Skylar are born * 174X/2174- Alina and Catherine are born * 180X/2180- Rain dies * 190X/2190- Rose dies; Time freezes on the surface whilst time passes in the Underground. Asriel is born a year before Rose comes back as a ghost, making him 1 year old when Rose comes back. * 201X/2201- Chara falls into the Underground; Asriel and Chara are 12 when this happens * 203X/2203 (In the Underground)- Chara and Asriel die. Time on the surface has officially unfrozen for the next 20 years, which the remaining 5 fallen humans die within, then afterward time on the surface has frozen again for the next 9 years. * 212X/2212 (In the Underground)- Frisk falls down. * ''(THE RESETS HAPPEN FOR AN EQUIVALENT OF 3 YEARS) * 233X/2233 (Surface Year)- With time now unfrozen since Rose is on the Surface, Frisk decides to finally free monsters for good. * Beginning of 234X/2234- Part 1 of book 1 ends * 238X/2238- The second part of book 1 occurs * 240X/2240- The second part of book 1 ends * 242X/2242- Book 3 begins * 243X/2243- Book 3 ends; Book 4 begins * 244X/2244- Book 4 ends; Book 5 begins, and ends within the month * 344X/2344- Epilogue of Rosefell ''' TIMELINE SOURCE All Chapters Across EVERY Book To Be Continued... Trivia *Rosefell was originally going to be called Rosetale, but the name was scrapped after LittleGhostlyRose discovered an AU with that name was already a thing (aka Rosetale being created by CNeko-Chan more than a year ago), LittleGhostlyRose renamed it Rosefell originally temporarily, but then kept it after realizing the name was a literal (bad) pun about one of the most influential events that caused the plot of Rosefell (aka Rose's suicide). *The original (never published) concept of Rosefell was that it was supposed to be a sad, depressing AU, as in ALL characters = extremely depressed (even Papyrus), however, this was quickly scrapped mostly due to the boringness and stupidity of it. *The Timeline Erasure Incident will have a bigger influence later on in the book series. *RFTS stands for "Rosefell a Tale of Sorrow". Category:Content